Electromagnetic interference degrades performance of electronic devices and electrical circuits. For example, electromagnetic interference may produce noise, distortion, or otherwise corrupt an electrical signal of interest or otherwise have undesirable effects on the operation of a particular device. In some cases, electromagnetic interference prevents an electronic component from performing its intended function. Integrated circuits are increasingly susceptible to electromagnetic interference as the clock frequencies increase and supply voltages decrease. The increased susceptibility to electromagnetic interference limits the utility of such integrated circuits (or the electronic devices containing the integrated circuits) in some environments. Some prior art solutions utilize watchdog timers or software techniques to protect components of an integrated circuit from electromagnetic interference, however, these systems are limited by their response time, risking loss of data, control or otherwise allowing operation of the integrated circuit to be compromised.